Bonnie
Jest to relacja między Bonnie Bennett a Malachaiem Parkerem. Historia frame|left|"Trzymaj się od niego z daleka." Bonnie poznaje Kaia w Welcome to Paradise. Od początku utrzymywała, iż tajemnicze rzeczy mające miejsce w tym wymiarze są sprawką kogoś, kto tak jest tu uwięziony. Choć Damon podchodził do tego sceptycznie, zmieniło się to, gdy spotkał Malachai w sklepie spożywczym. Między nimi wywiązała się bójka, w której ostatecznie Salvatore zginąłby, lecz wkroczyła panna Bennett, zapobiegając temu.Kai usprawiedliwiał się, iż chciał tylko sprowokować ją, aby uruchomiła magię, ale przyjaciele niekoniecznie mu wierzyli. Zabrali go do pensjonatu Salvatorów, aby wyciągnąć z niego wszystko, co wiedział o tym miejscu. Tak zaczęła się znajomość między Damonem, Bonnie a Kaiem. Sezon 6 235px|thumb|Kai wysysa magię z BonnieWkrótce Bonnie wpada na to, iż artykuł z gazety nawiązuje do Kaia. Oboje z Damonem zdają sobie sprawę, iż czarownik wymordował swoją rodzinę. Kiedy chłopak to potwierdza, panna Bennett zapowiada Damonowi, iż nie wypuszczą stąd Kaia nawet kosztem ucieczki z tego miejsca. Słysząc to, Malachai chwyta ją za rękę, aby zmusić ją do zmiany decyzji, jednak Salvatore broni jej. Później wampir stwierdza, że mogą uciec z tego miejsca bez wiedzy Kaia, ale wówczas pojawia się sam zainteresowany, który opowiada o swym wpływie na magię - nie wytwarza jej, ale może ją używać, jeśli pochłonie ją od kogoś innego. Chwyta Bonnie za nadgarstek, a ona jęczy z bólu. Damon powstrzymuje go, a wtedy Kai daje im ultimatum: albo wracają na ziemię razem, albo on poradzi sobie bez nich. left|frame|Bonnie udowadnia, iż Kai nie zna zaklęcia.Kolejnego dnia, planują oni ucieczkę z więziennego wymiaru 1994 roku. Kiedy Damon i Bonnie wypowiadają imię czarownika, pojawia on się w lesie. Tłumaczy krótko tłumaczy im, na czym ma polegać rytuał i odchodzi, twierdząc, iż musi jeszcze zabrać kilka rzeczy. Gdy wraca, chce już zejść do tunelu, jednak Bonnie pragnie najpierw poznać zaklęcie. Ponieważ on odmawia, radzi, aby sam je wykonał. Oferuje mu swoją magię, wyciąga ręce, by ją przechwycił. left|200px|Bonnie zabija Kaia.Przez kilka sekund Kai wysysa magię z Bonnie, po czym ją puszcza. Bonnie odzyskuje siły i dochodzi do wniosku, iż ich towarzysz nie zna zaklęcia, przez co go nie potrzebują. Za pomocą magii wbija mu topór w ciało. Kai umiera, a Damon krytykuje postępek dziewczyny. Później, kiedy zaćmienie osiąga odpowiedni punkt, przyjaciele schodzą do tunelu. Nagle strzała trafia brzuch panny Bennett, przez co czarownica upada. Napastnikiem okazuje się Kai, który ożył. Między nim a Salvatore'em wywiązuje się bójka o ascendent. Gdy wypada im z rąk, Bonnie czołga się w jego kierunku i podnosi. Mówi, iż jej się nie uda, ale Damonowi tak. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się przez łzy i uruchamia urządzenie. Udaje jej się przenieść za pomocą magii Damona do środka okręgu i rzuca mu ascendent. Mężczyzna chwyta przedmiot. Krzyczy, wiedząc, co się dzieje. Bennettówna uśmiecha się i cieszy z powrotu przyjaciela do domu. Bez siły opada na ziemię, wciąż płacząc. thumb|222px|Bonnie rani Kaia.Na drugi dzień, Bonnie i Kai są sami w więziennym wymiarze 1994 roku. Panna Bennett budzi się na kanapie w pensjonacie Salvatore'ów, a Malachai próbuje złożyć rozbity na części ascendent. Mężczyzna proponuje, aby mu pomogła, jednak ona odmawia. Chwyta Bonnie przejmując część jej magii, a ona jęczy z bólu. Gdy on pyta czy zdecyduje się wykonać zaklęcie, wbija mu w szyję długopis. Kai osuwa się na ziemię, a Bonnie wkłada części ascendentu do torebki i ucieka. Wybiera się do szpitala, lecz zostawia za sobą ślady krwi.Gdy czarownik się wybudza, idzie ich tropem. Wkrótce pojawia się w centrum medycznym, co zmusza Bonnie do użycia magii. Udaje jej się go na chwilę zatrzymać, więc ucieka na zewnątrz. left|frame|Bonnie i Kai w samochodzie.Znajduje samochód Damona, wsiada do środka i próbuje zapalić, ale wtedy Kai pojawia się na tylnym siedzeniu i chwyta ją rękami za szyję. Zmusza ją, by zabrała ich do domu. W podziemnym tunelu dziewczyna czeka na czarownika, który przynosi jej panią Cuddles. Bonnie dziękuje mu, ale pozostaje sceptyczna wobec wspólnego powrotu. Wypomina mężczyźnie, że chciał zabić swój cały sabat. Dziewczyna rozcina rękę i pozwala krwi spłynąć na ascendent. Zaczyna wymawiać zaklęcie, gdy Kai mocno chwyta ją za ramię, by nie zostawiła go w tym miejscu. Kilka kropli krwi dziewczyny pada także na pluszowego misia. thumb|left|222px|Rytuał.Ascendent zaczyna działać, ale po chwili przestaje. Bonnie mówi Kaiowi, że nie wie, co się dzieje. Czuje, że straciła swoją magię. Mężczyzna nie rozumie, o co chodzi - widział, jak wykonywała czar. Chwyta ją za ramię i próbuje wessać moc, ale odkrywa, iż jej nie ma. Kai domyśla się, iż jest w on jej misiu, jednak nigdzie nie może go znaleźć. Bonnie mówi mu, że pani Cuddles przepadła, dlatego utknęli w tym miejscu na wieczność. W Fade Into You... }} Cytaty |-|Sezon 6= Wystąpienia Sezon 6 *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I'll Wed You In The Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Ciekawostki *Obydwoje są wiedźmami, lecz Kai nie urodził się z mocą, a ze zdolnością, aby pobierać ją od innych. *Dzięki Kaiowi Bonnie odzyskała magię. *Oboje działali przeciwko swojemu gatunkowi - Kai zabił wielu członków swojego sabatu, a Bonnie próbowała zabić Sabat Aji, kiedy była pod kontrolą Silasa. *Ranili siebie nawzajem, kiedy przebywali w więziennym wymiarze 1994 roku. Bonnie dwukrotnie zabiła czarownika - za pomocą kilofa oraz noża, a Kai dwukrotnie ją zranił - strzał wystrzeloną z kuszy i ostrzem Josette. *Malachai zostawił ją samą w więziennym wymiarze, jako zemstę za to, że wysłała swoją magię w misiu do rzeczywistego świata. *Po połączeniu z Lucasem, Kai pomaga Elenie i jej przyjaciołom przywrócić Bonnie. *Obydwoje zadali sobie ciosy nożem oraz zostawili się na pastwę losu w więziennych wymiarach. Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Przyjaciele Kategoria:Wrogowie